Final Act of Betrayal
by nemosangel
Summary: This is what happened after Blake is Killed... A badly injured Avon finds out the truth! His life is in the hands of the one person who would want him dead. Another shows his true colours. Avon/OC Tarrant.


**BLAKE'S 7.**

**THE FINAL ACT OF BETRAYAL. ****(A FAN-FIC)**

**LOCATION: - **Gauda Prime.

The air hangs heavy with the fumes of rancid smoke and the stench of death. Blooded bodies litter the control room of the rebel base.

"….to late…"

"…possible spies…"

"…Vila alive for awhile…"

"Blake murdered…"

"One is missing…"

"Who?"

"…This one is still alive."

"… I will finish the job…"

"…No…Enough killing…"

"But he murdered your…"

"Bury the others…."

The disjoined voices filter down into the sub-conscious mind of the near dead man, he tries desperately to cling to the one thing that had always stabbed him in the back… Life!

Four days later… Avon lays unconscious in a large bed. The bed is in a wooden cabin on a run down farm, one of the few that survived when the mining companies came, furnished with the barest of essentials; very low tech. The only thing that looks out of place in this wooden world is a metal workbench in one corner of the cabin with a basic computer on it.

A man and a young women stands at the bottom of the bed both dressed in drab clothing. The man is caked in mud and his clothes are damp.

"Any news on the missing one?" Asks the young women.

"The search party followed his trail for two cycles but then it disappeared on the harder ground." The man stops, he looks down at the woman. She looks very pale and tired to him. "How are you feeling Mya?"

"I'm fine." She replies.

"What about him?" The man nods towards Avon.

"Really he needs more blood. I've given more than I should." Replies Mya. As with other medical supplies they are out of the synth-blood so she has had to resort to an out dated procedure of using her own blood, Avon is lucky they are compatible.

"Don't expect me to donate any to that man. It is ridiculous trying to save him. He will not thank you… He will probably kill you." Says the man.

"Try to understand Kelly. I must do my best to save him even if it is to clear Roj's name." She pauses, looks sadly at Avon. "How he became so confused is beyond me." Mya walks up to Avon and inspects his dressings around his upper chest and neck. "He looks so helpless." Muses Mya.

"Yes, just like a tree scorpion… Just as deadly asleep as when they are awake." Replies Kelly sarcastically.

"He is just a man Kelly. Confused and possibly misunderstood." Says Mya.

"How can you of all people defend him? May I remind you he killed your…" Starts Kelly.

"Don't say it. All I know is Roj would not let him die without trying to save him." Replies Mya. "If he lives he will only be slightly scared on his neck and shoulder until he can get some high tech. attention."

"Oh please tell me you did not use up the last of the skin cultures on him." Spits Kelly.

"I did and don't tell me I wasted it… I don't want to hear." Snaps Mya.

Kelly grabs Mya's left arm and pulls her away from Avon. He turns her to face him holding on to her upper arms. "You are playing with fire Mya. You are putting us all at risk." He snarls. "He is dangerous."

Mya's blue eyes bore into him. For someone who looks so young and is only five foot three (160cm), she can be over-powering, commanding but then that is why she is one of the rebel leaders on Guada Prime.

Kelly feels uncomfortable under her gaze. He releases her arms. "Sorry." He mumbles. "It is just… Well…" He falls silent under her gaze.

Mya turns back to Avon. "I think you had better get back to the others." She says without looking at Kelly.

"Mya…?"

"I said go!" She orders still not looking at around at him.

Kelly leaves without another word.

For the next few days, Mya tends to Avon. Giving more of her blood, going without proper sleep or food so making herself weaker.

Avon stirs. He is out of his coma but now sleeps fitfully. Mya begins to change his dressings. She looks across at the fast diminishing pile of sterile dressings that are on the draws. There is about enough for two more days. Avon moans softly as Mya removes one of the dressings.

"Shhh." Mya whispers. Mya turns away from Avon to throw the old dressing on the fire. Avon's eyes open, he focuses on the back of Mya. As she turns back, his eyes are closed again. Mya bends over Avon to tape on a new dressing.

Avon suddenly grabs Mya's right wrist, his dark eyes open. "Who are you?" He whispers weakly but his voice still full of menace.

"Mya." She replies, unmoved by his actions.

"Where is your mother, child?" He asks, in his weaken state he mistakes her for a young girl.

"I have no mother." Mya replies.

"Then who has looked after me? Your father, perhaps?" Avon asks, his iron grip tightening farther around her wrist.

Mya remains very still; she is use to dealing with very dangerous men. "There is no-one but me." She says keeping her voice calm, quiet and even.

"Where am I?" Avon asks.

"Safe." Mya replies. "Safe from the Federation… For now."

"How long have I been here?" Avon asks. He can feel his strength waning his grip on this girl falters. His hand drops down on to the bed.

"Nearly nine cycles, that's about seven Earth days." Mya replies, stepping backwards away from the bed. She sits down in the armchair, appearing unfazed by Avon's actions. "How do you feel Avon?" She asks.

Even though he is still feeling weak, he looks sharply at her, his internal alarm bells ringing, warning. "You know who I am, yet I am still alive… You are a rebel… Yes?" He asks slowly trying to gather as much information as he can.

Mya nods. "Yes Avon… We can talk more later. I want you rest now as your still not healed enough. I do not want you to undo all the work I have done on you." Mya stands. "I have made myself ill looking after you. Now please rest… Sleep." She says gently, she moves back to the bed and pushes Avon back down onto the pillows behind him. She pulls the blanket up around him and tucks him in.

Avon allows her to do this without a fight; he is intelligent to know he is alive thanks to this girl… Young women. She would not have gone to these lengths of caring for him if she is a threat to him… Maybe. Avon closes his eyes, perhaps he is passed caring about his safety; his life. Perhaps. He drifts off to sleep; haunted, pain and scream filled nightmares.

Mya finishes replacing his dressings. Then she sits back in the armchair for the rest of the day, as she had done for the past nine cycles.

As night descends outside, the temperature drops rapidly, Mya shivers. She quietly stands, goes to the fire and places some logs on it. The fire sparks and flares up. She is running out of firewood. She builds the fire up so with hope it will last all night.

Mya goes back to the chair; she picks up a blanket from the back of the chair and sits. She covers herself with the blanket and settles down for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning Mya is sitting in front of the computer. She places a disc into the driver, a recording of the last moments of the slaughtered rebel's lives. She watches the images, hypnotised by the massacre. She freezes one frame of Blake and fingers the screen. A single tear runs down her cheek. "Dam you Roj. Why did you have to be so stubborn?" She whispers. She continues to watch the action.

"_He sold us Avon… All of us. Even you." _Tarrant's voice comes clearly from the speakers of the computer.

"_I was waiting for you Avon."_ Mya hears Roj's voice, yes, he had been waiting for Avon. He… They needed Avon's help.

Two shots ring out.

She watches as Blake grabs Avon's arms as he slowly collapses to the floor.

"_Ohhh Avon."_ His last words.

Mya touches the screen again. "No Roj!" She cries. "Why Avon? Why?"

Back on the screen, the small frightened man struggles as he is tied up in electrical cable and suspended from the ceiling. _"Noooo… Arrrg!"_ He cries out, clearly in a lot of pain.

"_Talk rebel scum."_

Silence… A shot rings out as the hapless rebel is used as target practice.

_Aaarrrrhhhh!"_

Mya notices a blur of colour and movement in one corner of the screen. Is it the missing rebel? Maybe. On the other hand, it could be another federation officer.

The small man, Vila, looks up. _"You…? Why?" _Or not_._

"_Where is it?"_ A Federation officer demands.

"_Come back… Please!"_ Calls out Vila.

Another shot rings out.

"_Aggg!"_

"_Where is Orac?"_

A gun butt is slammed into Vila's stomach. _"Answer the question."_

A whispered reply.

"_Why you disgusting rebel."_

Another shot to the mutilated rebel.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

Avon stirs as the screams filter down in his sleeping mind; there is something familiar about it. "Vila!" Avon cries out sitting up in bed, awake.

Mya stops the recording and goes over to Avon. "It is alright Avon. You are safe." Mya says trying to ease Avon back down into the pillows.

He resists her gentle persuasion and remains sitting up. "I thought I heard Vila." He says, giving Mya a cold stare, his voice stronger.

Mya gives up trying to get him to lay back. "Sorry… I was watching the… the security recording of… of…" Mya stutters to a stop.

"Of me killing Blake." Avon finishes the sentence for her coldly. "But I heard Vila."

"Vila lived for awhile. The Federation wanted to know where Orac was." Explains Mya. "They interrogated him, tortured him. They thought all were dead apart from him after they shot you."

"Did he talk?" Avon asks, all his senses alert. He tries to remember if Vila was around when he hide Orac. He grabs Mya's arm. "Did he tell them?" Avon hisses, his grip on her tightens.

"He never gave them the answer they wanted." Replies Mya, prising Avon's fingers from her arm.

"I want to see it." Avon demands trying to get up out of the bed.

Mya tries to restrain him. "No Avon. You are still not well enough… Some of the wounds are still open." She says trying to stop him getting out of the bed.

Avon stops' trying to push passed her but gives her a hard cold stare. "I want to see now." He says harshly.

Mya's steely blue eyes matches Avon's cold stare.

Avon see's…feels something from her blue eyes; his aggression melts under her gaze. "Please child." He says softly.

"As long as you remain well wrapped up and don't move around to much… Then once you have seen it I want you back in bed." Mya orders. "And don't call me child."

Avon realises he has met his match with this young women. If he wants to have his own way, he must concede to her conditions before she will allow him to even move. Her hand still on his shoulder. He also realises that he is not at full strength.

Mya still looks at him, waiting for him to show some sign that he agrees to abide by her conditions.

Avon gives her a slight nod. "Ok." He replies.

Mya looks at Avon a moment longer then she helps him stand. She places a blanket around his shoulders. Avon holds the blanket around himself. He feels a little unsteady and stiff. The skin around his left shoulder and neck feels tight where it has not fully healed. He allows this young woman to help him across the cabin, he knows he cannot be arrogant, he would be stupid. He knows he has to find out all he can before he makes his move and he needs to recover. He leans heavily on Mya but she manages to hold his weight, so he know she is stronger than she looks even though she looks ill herself.

Mya settles Avon into the chair in front of the computer; she pulls the blanket tighter around him. "While you watch it I'm going to get some fire wood. Please do not try going anywhere. You would not get very far." Mya cautions him.

Avon's mind tells him he is being threatened… Perhaps! He eyes Mya coldly as she pulls the blanket up his back. "Is that a threat?" He hisses.

"No." Mya replies. "On this planet we have a mixture of farmers, miners, rebels, criminals and just for good measure the Federation, all willing to kill on sight in light of the growing instability of this planet."

Avon realises what she is saying, she was not threatening him but warning him of the dangers, protecting him. Dam his paranoia. He gives her a slight nod. "I understand." He then turns his attention to the computer.

Mya leaves the cabin without another word to collect some firewood from the forest about them. Avon watches the computer screen as the last moments of Blake's life are played out.

As Mya returns to the cabin, she hears a raised voice from within. Kelly's voice. She kicks open the door, as her arms are full of firewood. On entering, she sees Kelly, his hands around Avon's throat, who is still sitting in front of the computer.

"Gloating over your handy work?" Growls Kelly, shaking Avon violently by the throat.

"Kelly!" Shouts out Mya, dropping the wood on the floor and swiftly moving over to the pair. "Take your hands off of him." She orders, prising Kelly's hands away from Avon's throat. Mya pushes Kelly away from Avon. "I told you, he is under my protection… No-one is to touch him." She says angrily.

Kelly stumbles back slightly, his breathing heavy, he glares at Avon.

Mya turns her attention to Avon. "Are you alright?" She asks as she checks to make sure his dressings are still in place across his upper chest and left shoulder.

"You said I was safe here." Avon replies bitterly, watching Mya so close to him, genuine concern showing on her face, so close he can feel her breath on his skin; he curses himself for his harshness towards the one person on this miserable planet that has helped him. He watches her a moment longer. "I am alright child." He finally replies with a softness that even surprises himself.

"On your feet." Mya orders, ignoring both his extremes of comments and helps him to feet. "Back to bed."

Avon complies with her orders allowing her to manoeuvre him back to bed. Mya still ignores Kelly, who remains glaring at Avon. She gets Avon laying back into the pillows and pulls the blankets over him, making him comfortable. Avon continues to study her, he watches as she suddenly tenses up as she turns to face Kelly.

"What do you think you are playing at Kelly?" Mya demands taking a step towards Kelly.

Avon watches, with interest, as Kelly takes several steps backwards away from this young woman, who clearly is angry with this Kelly for his actions.

"I brought some gun over, they need repairing." Explains Kelly. "I saw him sitting at the computer with you no where in sight. I… I thought…" He trails off under Mya's gazes.

Avon shifts uneasily in bed, his eyes still on Mya. "I would not intentionally harm Mya." He says. "I understand most people on this planet would kill me on sight." He looks at Kelly. "For a reason only she knows, she does not." He hesitates a moment and looks back at Mya. "I must trust Mya to survive." This statement surprises him… Yes, he has to trust her.

Kelly looks at Avon. "I am glad you realise that only she keeps you alive. I was all for finishing you off when we found you but for her." Kelly glances quickly at Mya not wanting to hold Avon's cold even gaze any longer than he needs to. He draws his gun. "You will need this."

Mya takes the gun from him.

Avon tenses up farther.

"Relax Avon." Mya says on seeing him tense up. "It is not for using against you but for mending the broken guns. Sacrifice one to mend several."

Mya walks over to the table and places it next to the sack, which holds the badly needed broken guns that Kelly had brought.

Avon relaxes. His skin around his left shoulder feels tight and his muscles ache.

Mya turns back to Kelly. "Any news on the missing one?" She asks.

"Missing one?" Interrupts Avon, sitting bolt up right.

Mya looks across at Avon. "Yes, one of your crew was missing when we did a body count." Mya replies.

"Who?" Asks Avon.

"With the information available I think it is Tarrant." Mya replies.

"We picked up his trail again; I sent another group to head him off." Says Kelly.

"Good but just remember…" Mya starts.

"I know, bring him to you alive and unharmed by us." Replies Kelly almost sarcastically.

"Right." Says Mya. "Now go, Avon must get some rest."

Kelly nods and leaves Mya's cabin.

Mya looks at Avon. He relaxes back into the pillows and closes his eyes without another word.

Mya picks up the sack with the guns in and moves over to one corner of the cabin. She pulls back the rug that is on the floor, which reveals a trap door. She lifts it open and descends the wooden steps, which lead down into a workroom. This area is a little more high-tech than the cabin above. On benches, there are various tools and on the wall are shelves pack with a mixture of electrical components and mechanical parts. Mya sits at one of the benches and starts to work on the guns. She removes the good components from the working gun and replaces the broken parts in the non-working guns. As she finishes working on the sixth gun, she feels very cold and has a slight headache. She stands and stretches then picks up one of the newly mended guns. Mya goes back up into the cabin. She places the gun on the table then checks on Avon; who still sleeps. She goes to the fire and stands there warming her hands. Her headache becomes worse so she goes back to the table and sits on one of the wooden chairs that it by it. Her head throbs. Mya lays her arms on the table and rest her head on them. Her eyes become heavy, they slowly close.

Sometime later Mya wakes with a start, the cabin is in near darkness, she feels stiff and very cold. How long had she been asleep? Avon sits up as he sees her move, feeling stronger. Mya stands quickly, she feels a little light headed, the cabin spins.

Avon moves fast out of bed as he sees Mya starts to collapses. He is defiantly feeling a lot better.

As Mya starts to collapse, she sees Avon move, in desperation, she makes a grab for the gun, a defensive action. The gun clutters to the floor, as does she.

Avon kicks the gun across the room out of her reach. He kneels down next to Mya and turns her over on to her back. She is still conscious, just.

"No!" Mya whispers weakly, feeling weak, sick and light headed. She cannot afford to be weak when dealing with Avon.

"Shhhh." Avon says, trying to sooth her, he had meant what he had said earlier; he has no intensions of hurting Mya. He studies her in the fading light, she is very pale. He first feels her forehead then her hands, they are freezing.

Mya struggles at his touch. "Please… Don't!" She murmurs, knowing what his hands have done; he has done. She can feel her heart race, her sense of reasoning clouded by hunger, blood lose and cold. She is usually so calm and rational; calculated. She wills herself to remain conscious and tries to ward Avon off.

Avon gently grabs her flaying arms. "I am not going to hurt you. Trust me." Avon says.

"Huh! Trust you?" Mya breaths with a slight laugh.

Avon starts to pick Mya up, he is defiantly stronger.

Mya struggles. "No… You will open up your wounds." She gasps.

"I am stronger than you think." Replies Avon standing with little effort with Mya scooped up in his arms. He looks down at her. "You have risked your own health for me." He sees the rising panic in her eyes. Is he that repellent to her?

"No! Put me down. Don't touch me." Mya struggles, all rational thought leaves her.

Avon holds her tightly to his own body. He can feel how weak she is.

"Put me down… Please… don't touch me." Mya stammers. What is she thinking letting her defences down, showing weakness? Especially to this man.

Avon walks towards the bed with the struggling Mya, he can feel her trembling. What is going on?

This direction causes her to panic even more, all sense of reasoning goes. "Noooooo…! Avon… No. Let me go murderer." She hisses.

"Hold still." Avon says calmly. He knows most of her condition is because of seeing to his needs but there is more to her reactions than just that. He is determined to find out. "You need warmth and food. The warmth I can give you now but the food will have to wait until the morning. Now stop struggling!" He orders laying her on the bed.

Mya has worked herself up into such frenzy that she becomes hysterical. "You… You killed my… my… You touched me. Nooo!" She screams.

Avon without thinking grabs hold of the front of Mya's shirt, pulls her up to sitting and smacks her across her face.

Mya freezes and falls silent.

Avon slowly sits on the edge of the bed facing her. He wonders what is happening with her.

Mya looks wide eyed at him, her eyes water, and a small tear runs down her reddening cheek. To long she has remained cold. She has had to.

Avon sits unmoved for a moment longer; he watches as the tears increase, he slowly holds out his arms to her, unsure how to react himself. Mya falls into his arms and buries her head into his chest, crying aloud.

Avon, unaccustomed to this show of emotions lightly places his arms around her. As he relaxes, he rocks her back and forth, stroking her hair. "Hush. Don't cry Mya." Avon says softly. "You have nothing to fear from me." Mya cries louder. "Shhhh child." Avon eases himself around on the bed, so he can lean back against the pillows and lifts his legs up on the bed. He pulls the blankets over Mya and himself to keep the warm. He pulls Mya in closer to his body, holding her tight. After awhile she falls silent. "Mya, sleep now, we can talk in the morning." Avon says softly. He gets no reply so he assumes that she is already asleep.

As the first grey rays of morning breaks through the windows, Avon awakes. He is aware of the warm body of Mya lying, cuddled up next to him, he clings to her.

He eases himself out of the bed so he does not disturb Mya. He puts his boots on and finds a shirt in one of the draws that fits him. He carefully places some logs on the fire. He watches the fire as it begins to flare up. He then takes a coat, picks up Mya's gun from the floor and slips out the cabin.

It is late morning by the time Mya stirs. Her sense of smell tells her that there is coffee, bread and some form of stew cooking. She opens her swollen eyes, she looks across the cabin to see Avon at her stove, cooking. By her door, she sees varying sizes of packaging, some marked medical and by her computer is a multi-coloured structure that she assumes is Orac. She slowly sits up and watches Avon work.

"Good morning." Says Avon without turning.

Mya remains silent for once unsure of her position, of her feelings.

Avon turns. He carries two steaming mugs of coffee; he places them on the table, which he has set with plates, spoons and knives.

"Where has this all come from?" Asks Mya.

"From my ship or what is left of it." Replies Avon.

"Scorpio?"

"Yes." Say Avon.

"Why?" Asks Mya trying to understand what Avon has done.

"For survival." Replies Avon. "You need some descent food."

"So do most of the rebels on this planet. The Federation and the mining companies have squeezed the life out of this planet." Comments Mya.

Avon wants to tell her that he is only interested in her at this moment but he does not know how she will react to that.

Mya remains sitting on the bed as Avon dishes out the hot stew and places fresh bread on the table. She eyes the food hungrily, her mouth waters and her stomach rumbles.

"How long have you been without any proper food?" Avon asks, seeing her reluctance at joining him.

"Long enough." Replies Mya. She cannot remember when she had anything substantial. She has survived on mainly dried biscuits or a thin vegetable soup. Still she hesitates.

"So what is holding you back?" Asks Avon, noticing her reluctance. "I would not poison the food, if that is what you are scared of." Says Avon still trying to work this young women out.

Mya looks hard at Avon still not moving from the bed. "I don't know if I like the price for the food." Avon looks at her questioningly. "You want information… Yes? I know you are not going to like some of the information." She states honestly.

"Let me be the judge of that." Replies Avon, forgetting himself for a moment, reacting as he would normally, defensive… Yes, he wants answers.

"So you don't deny that you want information for the food." Says Mya eyeing Avon with her cold blue eyes.

"Just come, eat. If you don't want to talk, then don't." Says Avon, shrugging his shoulders. "Now please come and eat child, no pressure."

Mya's hunger wins out; she slowly stands, still feeling a little shaky. "Don't call me child." She says walking over to the table. She looks down at the food on the table then up at Avon. She sits.

Avon joins her. He starts to eat the stew. Mya watches him for a moment then she too eats. She attacks the food. Avon remains silent, watching with morbid fascination as Mya eats ravenously.

Mya has nearly finished the plate of stew when she notices Avon's silence, the reason for his silence. She looks at him guiltily. "It tastes good." She mumbles embarrassed.

"I am surprised you tasted anything." Comments Avon.

Mya's cheeks redden, her defence is to attack. "Look Avon, some of us have not had a descent meal in months. A lot of the food grown on this planet rots in the ground before it can be harvested. The climate has become wetter in the last year." Mya explodes. "We don't prance around the universe in a comfortable, well equipped spaceship. We crawl around in muddy slime, are weak from lack of food, the damp and the cold. We fight long hours. We run low on vital medical supplies. Over two thirds of us have been wiped out in last six month alone. This is where the real dirty fighting happens. We fight just to survive. We get blood on our hands Avon." Mya's blue eyes bore into Avon daring him to challenge her.

Avon meets her gaze. "I did not mean to decry you." Avon apologies, what has gotten into him as normally he would have sneered… Rebel! She would have got on well with…

Mya bits into the fresh bread, her eyes burn with anger. She washes the bread down with the coffee. "Well, I have eaten your food, ask your questions." Snaps Mya impatiently. She wants to get this over with.

"Are you up to answering them?" Ask Avon.

"Depends if you are up to the answers." Replies Mya.

"Are you going to answer my questions? Tell me what is going on?" Says Avon starting to get annoyed.

"I suppose so. I owe you some explanation." Replies Mya looking down at her empty plate.

"You owe me nothing… I am surprised you even bothered to save me after I killed your leader." Says Avon quietly.

Mya looks up at Avon. "Roj was not our leader. He was… he was… Well more of a figurehead for the off-worlders." Explains Mya sadly.

"A figurehead?" Says Avon surprised, knowing Blake, he would have thought he would be their leader… After all, he was fond of ordering the others on Liberator around.

"Yes." Mya continues now she has started she might as well tell Avon everything… Maybe. "There were many individual groups on this planet each fighting for their piece of land. Many of the groups were disorganised, ill-equipped." Mya stands; she walks over to the fire and stares into the dancing flames. "As you can imagine the Federation ripped through them. The only group that had any real affect was the one in this area. My father was leader until a Federation spy killed him. So I took over. I realised to make any impact we would have to unite but the off-worlders would not follow our leaders and we home-landers did not want to follow theirs." Mya turns back to look at Avon, who still sits just watching her and listening. "Then nearly fourteen months ago, that's about one Earth year, a band of space pirates brought us some over priced guns. They also held two captives. A woman and an injured male, his wounds had started to heal but badly. I recognised them straight away. The pirates where going to sell them to the Federation but I persuaded them to let us buy them."

"Blake and Jenna." Breaths Avon.

Mya nods. "We gave the pirates what they wanted for them… They did not get out of our upper atmosphere. We could not risk them selling the information to the Federation or inspecting their payment to closely." Mya feels a little uncomfortable under Avon's dark gaze. "What would you have done?" Mya asks him

"The same." Avon replies… Or, he thinks, he would have let the pirates go off with them.

"I had an idea, which I put to Roj. He agreed to help but some of my people still would not listen to another off-worlder, it did not matter who it was even someone like Roj. Most of the smugglers we worked with were our own people; home-landers so they had limited knowledge so I talked them into letting Jenna help them. Everything worked out well to start with… She was killed about three months back. My people started to see I was right. We needed more people but we were being over-run by many different types of criminals. We had to sort out the good from the bad. Roj came up with the bounty hunting routine. He worked hard trying to prove to my people that he was on the same side, they started to trust him but it was not enough if we were going to be more effective. They had to back Roj like they back me." Mya turns back to the fire. She swallows hard. "Roj and I spent many hours talking… We… We laughed…" She falls silent.

Avon slowly gets to his feet, unsure of this sudden breakdown of words. He slowly walks over to just behind Mya.

Mya is unaware of Avon's presence until he gently places his hands on her shoulders, he turns her around. Her face is wet with tears. He leaves his hands on her shoulders; he can feel her tremble slightly.

Mya looks up at Avon. "Why did you kill Roj?" She asks, she has a theory.

It is Avon's turn to be unsure. "I… I don't know." He tries to remember. In the last few months, things had become hazy. He had acted erratically. "It was almost like I was driven; obsessed. I knew it was wrong but I…I could not help myself. I was detached. It was my body but not my thoughts, my mind." Avon looks down into Mya's blue eyes. "I just don't know. I still do not believe I did it even now. It seems more like a narcotic nightmare." Avon says trying to explain; he has never been one for showing emotions so expressing this _weakness_ now is new to him.

"As I thought, you cannot be held responsible for killing my…" Mya paused; she looks down at the floor. "… my husband." She swallows hard. Mya feels Avon tense up through his hands. She looks back up at Avon.

"Your husband?" Avon says surprised. "Blake was your husband." He says more to himself, trying to make his brain except this information. How could something as young, beautiful and fragile be Blake's…? And also be a rebel leader.

Mya nods. "Yes Avon." She whispers as another tear runs down her cheek.

"Oh Child… I killed him but you saved me." Avon says in shock… He tries to force himself to understand this. "Why? You should have left me to die." He cannot understand why she did not…. He would have.

"Roj would not have left you." Replies Mya.

"That would have been his mistake. Don't you know, people die around me?" Avon says bitterly, he has lost count of the number of people who have died because of him or been killed by him. He cannot remember.

Mya tries to turn away from Avon but his hold on her tightens.

"You should kill me before it is to late." Avon says quietly.

"Kill you?" Mya shakes her head and tries to step back but Avon still holds her tight. "No, Roj would not." Mya says.

"What about you? Don't you hate me?" Avon asks, desperately, he wants her to. "What do you feel?" Avon wants to understand, he wants to understand his own feelings at this moment.

"What I feel has nothing to do with you." Mya says, trying to turn away again but to no avail, this she states as a defensive shield in a similar way Avon uses his indifference in a situation. She does not want to face what she is feeling.

"You don't hate me…? Do you?" He grips her upper arms. "Do you?" He wants to understand… Why is he drawn to her…? Is it because she was Blake's…? No! He is not like that, there is something else. "Answer me."

"No! No, I don't." Mya replies looking up at Avon for a moment longer then she looks down at the floor. "I don't hate you Avon but then I never loved Roj as a husband or he me as a wife." She might as well tell Avon the truth.

"What!" Avon says, did he hear right.

Mya looks back up at Avon. "It was a ploy, to get my people and the off worlders together. Don't you understand, there was nothing between us but a plan to unit the people, to make them stronger? It was a charade." Mya sniffs. "But I am not unfeeling, his death still hurts, he was like a brother to me." Mya tries to turn away again. "Please Avon."

This time Avon allows her to turn to face the fire but he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight to his own body unwilling to let her go, to lose the contact.

"I still lost part of myself as we had become so close but then that it is something you will never understand." Mya says spitefully, she wants to hit out… Well part of her does.

"That's not fair… I feel. Granted I usually keep my emotions masked." Avon whispers, he is feeling now, mixed feelings for her. He turns Mya around and gently pulls her even closer into his body, cuddling her tightly. "You don't blame me or hate me?" He asks still trying to understand.

"No." Replies Mya truthfully.

They remain embraced for along time, just holding on to each other, trying to understand each other and their need for each other.

Later in the day, Mya goes down to her workroom to mend the rest of the guns. Avon also moves Orac down into her workroom; he gently kisses Mya then goes back up into the cabin to rest.

Mya is nearing the end of her work when something alerts her that she is no longer alone, she knows it is not Avon. She slowly stands but finds herself being grabbed from behind and pushed hard against one of the walls. The intruder grabs her right arm, twists it and forces her arm up her back. Mya gasps in pain. The intruder pulls her away from the wall and places the serrated edge of a knife to her throat.

Mya over time has become good at slipping into characters, she must think clearly but act as a frightened farmer would in this situation not a rebel leader. It has worked on the Federation, if they thought they were dealing with a farmer their defences are minimal but if they knew they were dealing with a rebel they would go in heavy handed. She allows herself to go relaxed, limp with fear. With this, the intruder needs to put more energy into keeping her on her feet so putting him off balance until she can react. She has learnt to be devious to survive.

"If you call for help I will expose your trachea to the atmosphere of this vile planet." Growls the man. "Do you understand?" He says pushing her arm up higher.

"Yes." Replies Mya in a terrified squeak, faking fear.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. The first wrong answer and you will be choking on your own blood. I have nothing to loose." He says very quietly. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Whispers Mya back. She feels the coldness of the knife as the man presses harder.

"Where do you sympathies lie?" Asks the man.

"I… I don't understand." Mya stutters. _She is an innocent farmer._

The intruder pushes just hard enough with the knife on her soft throat to draw blood. "Are you trying to be funny?" Growls the man.

_Weak and frightened._ Mya reminds herself. "No… No!" She breathes. "Please you're hurting me."

"I know." Says the man coldly. "I will hurt you more if you don't answer me." States the man. "Where do your sympathies lie?" He asks again loudly. "Who side are you on? Who do you work for?"

"I'm just a farmer." Replies Mya.

"Who are you trying to kid…? All this stuff says different." He nods his head slightly at her workroom. His gaze falls upon Orac. The intruder pushes Mya's arm further up her back. He is now highly suspicious of this girl.

"Ahhhhhhh! No!" Cries out Mya with genuine pain.

"Silence! Where did you get that from?" Demands the man indicating to Orac.

"From it's owner." Replies Mya, she is going to have to drop the frightened farmer act.

"You're lying." He yanks harder on Mya's arm, making her cry out again. The mans mind races, just what has he stumbled upon? "You're lying… I saw him die." He says confused, this is not what he expected.

Mya takes a deep breath. "Avon is not dead Tarrant." Mya says calmly.

"How do you know my name? How?" His voice rises in pitch. He is aware there is a difference in her. Not a frightened farmer. "If Avon is alive where is he?"

Tarrant gets an unexpected answer as he feels a muzzle of a gun nudges him in the small of his back. He goes extremely still.

Mya feels the difference in Tarrant's stance, she remains still and calm.

Tarrant feels the gun as it is jabbed harder into his back. He knows what the holder of the gun wants him to do without any verbal instruction. He slowly releases his grip on Mya's arm, drops the knife and raises his arms in surrender. Mya steps away from him and turns. He rescuer steps back from Tarrant and beckons to her. She goes to Avon. His free arm slips around her waist pulling her in closer to his body. "Are you hurt?" He asks, his eyes stay on the back of Tarrant though. Avon had heard someone outside the cabin so had hidden from view then followed Tarrant down to Mya's workroom.

Mya touches the cut on her throat, it is sore. She brings her fingers away from the cut there is a little blood on them. She flexes her arm that Tarrant had twisted. "No Avon." Mya replies.

"Avon?" Tarrant says turning.

Avon ignores Tarrant but keeps the gun trained on him. "Are you sure child?" Avon says concerned.

"I'm fine Avon." Replies Mya. "Really. He just surprised me."

"Avon I thought you were dead." Tarrant says, unsure of the situation he finds himself in. Why is Avon ignoring him? And who is the girl? What is she to Avon?

Avon still does not talk to Tarrant but he indicates to the steps with the gun. Tarrant knows not to argue with Avon. Tarrant climbs up the steps with Avon behind him and Mya following.

Tarrant goes over to the fire to warm himself while trying to ignore the fact that Avon still has the gun levelled at him.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" Avon asks.

Tarrant turns from the fire to face Avon; he notes that Avon still has the gun pointed at him. "Running and hiding. What do you expect me to do with the Federation one side and the rebels or criminals the other?" He replies.

Mya stands next to Avon; she studies Tarrant, his appearance. Of the lack of mud; of dirt. "You look well for someone who is not use to this planet." She states.

Tarrant looks at Mya sharply, the first time he has looked closely at her. Hmmm not as young as he originally thought. And she is observant; to observant. "Trust Avon to be rescued by a pretty female and one that has no cause to kill…us." Tarrant says, her face is familiar.

Avon treats Tarrant to one of his rare smiles. "Unfortunately, Tarrant, you are wrong on that count." Avon says, only now does he lower the gun and tucks it into his belt. "Of all the people on this planet Mya would be the most likely person to kill us…me." States Avon.

"What!" Tarrant says surprised. Did he hear right? "Is she your prisoner or you hers?" He asks, what strange situation has he entered.

"No neither." Replies Mya. "Avon is my guest, as you are."

"Mya's husband was killed in the raid on the rebel base." Avon starts to explain.

"Mya!" Someone calls from outside the cabin. "Mya!"

Avon turns to the door, the gun instantly in his hand. Tarrant stands ready to fight as the door opens.

Kelly rushes in. "Mya." He says breathless. "The missing one…" He stops as he sees the gun in Avon's hand.

Mya steps forward between Avon and Kelly. "What is wrong?"

Kelly cannot believe that Mya would let Avon have a gun. "You trust him with a gun? Do you want to follow your husband?" Says Kelly giving Avon a nervous look.

Avon places the gun back in his belt. "Blake would have been proud of your…concern." Avon says almost sarcastically.

"You told him… You told." Kelly says in disbelief. "All this time we kept your identity secret. If the Federation find out…"

"Well no doubt they know now." Says Mya, she looks across at Tarrant then back at Kelly. "What did you want Kelly?"

"The missing…" Kelly starts to say, then he looks at Tarrant. "…is heading this way." He looks at Tarrant up and down. "He looks well for someone on the run on this planet."

"He has been trained to survive at any cost." Says Mya. "Is that not right Tarrant?"

"Err.. Yes." Replies Tarrant, unsure of Mya but he has learnt something vital.

"I shall recall the others then." Kelly says. "Will you be alright with your two…err…visitors?"

"I am perfectly safe with Avon." Replies Mya.

"I have a present for you." Say Avon to Kelly. He nods to the packages by the door. "Medical supplies, ammo and food."

Kelly looks at the packages suspiciously. "What is the price?" Asks Kelly, cynically, there is always a price.

"It is a gift… Or a payment for my life." Replies Avon.

Kelly looks at Avon for a moment then nods his head in thanks; he picks up two of the boxes. "I shall return in the morning for the rest with some help." Says Kelly. "Are you sure you will be alright Mya?"

"I will be fine." Says Mya. "Now go quickly, night is coming on."

Kelly nods and leaves Mya's cabin.

"I am going to get some more firewood. Please do not leave the cabin." Mya says. She goes to the door and opens it. "I will not be long."

"Here child." Avon says throwing the gun to her. "Be careful."

Mya catches the gun; she nods and then disappears into the slowly fading day.

"You trust her?" Asks Tarrant. "She might send those rebels back."

"She is the only one on this planet I trust." Replies Avon. "Which also includes you."

"Oh thanks… Which one was her husband again?" Tarrant asks, he cannot believe that Avon is trusting anyone.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Avon says turning from Tarrant. "Blake was her husband."

"I just wanted you to say it." Tarrant says with contempt. "You killed Blake, her husband and you trust her!"

Avon turns back to Tarrant. "She could have left me to bleed to death like you did or killed me while I lay helpless but no…" Avon says with a hint of anger. Why does Tarrant keep questioning him? Why is Tarrant trying to come between him and Mya? Jealousy? And why had he only now just realised that Tarrant left him in the rebel base.

"You're getting soft Avon." Sneers Tarrant. "You killed Blake!" Tarrant says slowly, emphasising each word. "You killed her husband. She could be out there right now plotting against you." Says Tarrant. "And I thought you were dead." He says as an after thought.

It is at this point Mya pushes the door open, her arms full of wood. Both men freeze. Avon, for a fraction of a moment, expects Tarrant's warning to be true.

Mya walks over to the fire, places the wood by the side then walks over to Avon. Both men had watched her in silence. Mya looks up at Avon and she gives him the gun back. Then without a word goes to the stove and places the remainder of the stew on to heat up. She then goes to each of the four lamps and lights them.

It is only then that Mya turns to the two males who have remained silent. "Why don't you carry on your conversation?" Still they remain silent. "No?" She walks back over to Avon. She had caught the end of their conversation from outside. "You see Tarrant, Avon trusts me because I have protected him and seen to his wounds, his needs at a price to myself. Then on top of that, I told him about Roj even though the information could have meant death for him or me. I do not hold Avon responsible for the murder of my husband but I do, the person who fed Avon the wrong information. The person or persons that pushed him." Mya touches the gun that Avon has placed back in his belt. "Trust works both ways."

Avon gently touches Mya's hand. "Trust." He whispers. Why do things seem clearer now? Why does the last few months seem hazy, muddled?

"The man you trust will get you killed or kill you himself." Snarls Tarrant. He turns back to the fire.

"So, rather Avon than under Federation interrogation." Replies Mya. "Can we carry on this conversation tomorrow? Let us eat now, then sleep… I shall make you a bed up in the corner Tarrant, Avon may have my bed and I will sleep in the chair." Mya goes over to the stove and dishes up the heated stew into three bowls. She carries the bowls to the table.

The three sit at the table in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Murder, kill, mistrust, trust, Federation and hate. Avon watches Mya as they eat and think. Tarrant watches both Avon and Mya. While Mya ignores them both, just looking down.

When they have finished Avon clears away while Mya makes a bed up for Tarrant in one corner.

Tarrant stretches, yawns and gets into his make-shift bed.

Mya turns three of the four lamps off, just leaving the one of the table alight. Avon places more wood on the fire to keep it going through the night.

Avon then walks over to the bed, he hesitates, he looks at Mya. "We could share." He says placing the gun on a small table by the bed.

"We could." Replies Mya, sitting down in the armchair.

Avon moves to the chair and leans over Mya. "Trust child." He whispers scooping her up. He walks back to the bed with her and gently lays her down on the bed, removing her boots then his own. He lies down next to her and pulls the blankets up over them. Avon gently drapes one arm over her.

Mya does not protest but moves in closer to him. They soon fall asleep.

Tarrant lays awake, waiting, listening to the rhythmical breathing of Mya and Avon. Waiting… When he is sure they are deep asleep, he slowly rises. He looks around the cabin to get his bearings in the semi-dark, then he stalks over to the bed where the pair sleep. He picks up the gun; a slight smile plays across his face. He knows there would have been a time when no-one could get this close to Avon when he did sleep, which was very little but now… "So trusting." He purrs in a whisper and levels the gun at Mya's head. "To easy… Bang!" He mouths… No! They want her alive. He then turns the gun on Avon. "And to good for the likes of you." He sneers. "Bang!" He mouths again. He smiles. "Time has run out for you two." He turns and slips away from the cabin, to be swallowed by the dark forest.

As morning breaks, Mya stirs. She sits up and stretches. She looks across at Tarrant's bed, it takes a fraction of a second for her to realise the bed is unoccupied. She gets out of bed rather reluctantly; she was comfortable lying with Avon.

Avon stirs at the lose of body contact.

Mya looks around the cabin.

Avon sits up. "What is wrong?" He asks sensing that Mya is alert; on edge.

"Tarrant has gone." Mya replies.

"Don't worry. He can look after himself." Avon says getting out of bed, glad to be alone with Mya again.

Mya opens the cabin door and looks out… She feels uneasy.

Avon shivers in the morning chill as he joins Mya at the door, he is use to a climate controlled spaceship and base. "He is not worth your concern child." Avon gently pulls her back in the cabin and closes the door. "He is a big boy."

"He could get himself shot by anyone out there; he does not know this planet." Mya says, she does not add any of her other concerns. She looks up at Avon. "And don't call me child."

Avon pulls Mya in closer and kisses her. "Child… Child… Child." Avon says.

Mya laughs. "My name is Mya."

"Fine child." Avon laughs back and kisses Mya again. He feels at peace with her. What a strange thought. Peace. He cannot ever remember being at peace. He continues to kiss her.

They are interrupted by the door opening and Tarrant walking in. "Just ignore me." He says, seeing their embrace. He continues over to the table and places several dead rabbits on it.

"Where have you been?" Avon asks, annoyed with Tarrant for interrupting his peace, he remains cuddling Mya.

"It is dangerous for you to roam around out there." Says Mya.

"Says who?" Snaps Tarrant.

"Tarrant for once in your life listen to someone. It might just save your life." Says Avon.

Tarrant relaxes. "I wanted to do my part, provide some food." He pauses; he looks at Avon and Mya. "I'm sorry if I caused any concern." He says rather unconvincingly.

"Come out with your hands up!" Shouts someone from outside the cabin.

Avon and Mya move to one of the windows.

"Dam them!" Curses Mya.

"No… Dam Tarrant for his usual vigilance." Snarls Avon.

Tarrant joins them at the window. "I'm sorry… I didn't see anything out there." He mutters.

The forest seems alive with Federation troops. The window suddenly shatters with a barrage of gunfire. The three trapped rebels throw themselves backwards away from the window. Tarrant draws the gun, goes back to the window and starts firing. Another window shatters as it is hit by more gunfire.

"Do you have another way out of here?" Shouts Tarrant over the gunfire.

Mya hesitates, alarm bells ringing, just what is Tarrant up to? She and Avon are unarmed. Surely, he could…

Avon grips her arms. "Child do you? It can't end here." Avon says. He does not want it to end. He has just found peace.

"Grenade!" Shouts Tarrant.

The doors blow in off its hinges.

Mya nods and goes to the trap door that leads down to her workroom. She opens the trap door.

Avon follows her. "Come on Tarrant." Avon orders.

"No… Go ahead. I will cover your retreat." Replies Tarrant firing out the window.

Avon nods and follows Mya as she descends the wooden steps. She slips a bag over her shoulders. They hear heavier gunfire coming from above. Avon picks up a gun from the work bench and Orac. He gives Orac to Mya to carry. She goes to the back wall of the workroom and slides the panel aside. A tunnel lies out before them.

"Come on Tarrant." Calls Avon.

"Coming!" Comes the short reply.

Avon and Mya enter the tunnel. The gunfire from the cabin above increases. "Run." Tarrant's voice drifts down to them.

Avon and Mya set off at a run; the tunnel is lit by battery operated lamps. Mya runs ahead of Avon as he keeps an eye on their backs either for signs of Tarrant or the Federation. This situation just does not feel right… It is not right Mya decides as they run.

Suddenly there is a blinding flash and the sound of thunder. Beams, rocks and dirt explode into the tunnel.

Avon is thrown backwards, the deafening explosion stuns him.

For Mya time slows down. She knows there is no return for her; she is at least ten paces into death. Rocks fall about her, she tries to go backwards as more of the tunnel falls about her, but she is knock to the ground. She is hit by a sudden bone crushing pain in her legs, she cries out. The pain is replaced by a cold numbness. She lays pinned to the ground, waiting to be buried alive… And death!

Gradually the rocks and dust slows its suffocating advance. As Mya lays unable to move she hears a cracking sound from above her. She looks up to see one of the roof beams falling towards her. All she can do is lay there, watch and know she is dead. She hears rather than feels her ribs splinter as the beam lands on her. She makes no sound as all air is crushed from her fragile body. She lays silent and still.

The cave-in slithers to a halt.

Avon stirs, he groggily gets to his feet. He sees Mya partially hidden under the rocks and beam. "Noooo!" He cries out. He rushes over to her. He stares down at Mya for a moment then slowly sinks to his knees. Why? Why must people always die around him? Those he cares about. "No child, why?" He whispers.

Mya's left hand moves.

Avon grasps it. "Mya… Mya can you hear me?" He says.

Mya's eyes slowly open. "Avon." She whispers.

"I'm here child." He says quietly.

"Don't call me child." She gasps. "Get the beam of me Avon." She knows the consequences of this action but she is dead anyway.

Avon hesitates; he too knows the consequences of this… Death will be quicker.

"Please Avon." Mya says.

Avon lifts the beam from Mya's crushed body. Under the beam is Orac, dented and broken.

"How did the Federation find out about this tunnel?" Asks Avon. It is obvious to him the Federation had booby-trapped the tunnel. He digs at the rocks and dirt that cover Mya's lower body.

"That is the final act of betrayal." Gasps Mya, her breathing painful, limited and failing.

"What do you mean?" Asks Avon removing the last few rocks.

"Have you not worked it out yet? You have been betrayed for a long time now." Replies Mya in a hoarse whisper. She tries breathing in but only one lung fills with any useful oxygen, the other with blood. She knows she only has a few minuets, at best left. Also, she cannot feel her legs, just a coldness.

Avon eases her away from the rock fall. Mya coughs violently. Avon holds her upper body to his own.

"Now I will die quicker." Says Mya matter of fact.

"No… There must be a way." Whispers Avon.

"Don't be sad Avon. If I die before the Federation turn up, the information I have up here…" She moves her head slightly. "…will be safe." Mya coughs again, blooded spittle flecks her lips.

"Dam it, what is keeping Tarrant?" Avon looks anxiously back along the tunnel. Surely he heard the explosion.

"Avon…" Mya gasps for air as she tries to talk.

"Don't waste your energy." Avon says. He kisses her forehead. "Save your breathe child."

"You must know the truth… I am dead anyway Avon… You might not like what you see when Tarrant turns up." Mya rasps, she can feel her blood drowning her.

"How perceptive of you." Says a voice.

Avon looks up to see Tarrant, gun in hand, pointed at him and Mya. Six Federation guards also flank Tarrant.

"What are you playing at Tarrant?" Snaps Avon. Did he knock his head? Has he missed something? He is not sure what is going on.

Mya coughs. Blood comes from the corner of her mouth.

Avon's grip tightens on Mya. He wipes the blood away with his sleeve. "I am sorry child, this is my fault. If I had died…" He says.

"No Avon…" Mya's eyes water.

"How touching." Sneers Tarrant. "How long have you known?" He asks Mya.

"I had my suspicions long before you arrived." Mya whizzes. "I wondered how long you would take to show your true colours. The security recording confirmed the information I had gathered on you and other sleepers planted by the Federation." She can hardly breathe now.

Avon looks from Mya to Tarrant and back to Mya.

"Oh dear. You did not inform Avon of my allegiance to the Federation." Tarrant laughs.

"Avon would not believe me without proof." Mya gasps.

"And now he has all the proof he needs." Tarrant sneers.

"Why you…" Avon growls, something inside him snapping. Mya coughs violently. "Child I am sorry. You should have told me."

"Avon…" Mya whispers weakly. Blood now comes from her nose. "He murdered Roj, not you. And now he has killed me."

"A medical team are on their way. We can save her Avon if you surrender now." Says Tarrant.

"No!" Gasps Mya. "The Federation would go out their way to provide the medical… care I need to live long enough for them to retrieve the information I have locked in my head… I know to much… I would rather die here… Now." Mya gradually moves her hand into the bag she carries and brings out two grenades.

The guards that stand with Tarrant shift nervously.

"Of course you have that option but I doubt you will do it with Avon here." Says Tarrant. "Or Avon let you take him with you." Tarrant believes he knows Avon.

Avon looks down at the dying Mya he takes one of the grenades from her. "I would rather join Mya…" He stops. Things seem so clear in his mind now. He would be better off dead. He will not be able to hurt anyone else.

Mya looks at Avon with fading eyesight, she must tell him. "Tarrant was still a member of the Federation when he joined you." She can barely breathe. "He pushed, manipulated you. Forced you on. There are many like him." Mya coughs, she wheezes as the blood bubbles in her lungs. "Planted in other rebel groups. When you looked like you were getting closer to finding Roj… He… He..." Her voice fails, she struggles to remain conscious.

"Mya… Child don't try to talk." Avon whispers to her.

"You need to know." Mya whispers, so weak and cold now. "He drugged you. A drug…to…to…" She is running out of time, she wills herself on. "…to undermined your grasp on reality. You just heard him."

Avon looks sharply at Tarrant… Yes! Realisation hitting him.

"_He sold us Avon… All of us… Even you."_ Tarrant laughs. "So gullible, so trusting."

Avon looks down at the grenade in his hand. "This looks more inviting… Mya I will join you." He says to her. He kisses her forehead.

Two of the guards step back.

"Hold your ground." Tarrant orders. "He will not do it." He knows him… He will not!

"When ever you're ready. Things are beginning to fade Avon… Kerr… Hold me tight." She fumbles with her grenade, she actives it.

Avon follows suit. The grenades whirl musically. Avon holds her tight to his own body, the grenades between them. "Good-bye child." He kisses her.

Tarrant and his men back away from the deadly duo.

"No… No! I don't believe it." Whispers Tarrant.

Avon remains kissing Mya, tears streaming down his face. All that emotion wasted, hiding feelings. Even as the last moments tick away, Avon feels Mya go limp. "Nooooo!" He cries out. "I… I… love…."

The blinding light envelops them… No more pain, just peace, calm… Death… Not dying alone.

The already weakened tunnel starts to collapses in. Tarrant and his officers try running back along the tunnel… They do not make it… Killed in the line of duty for the Earth Federation on some dank, vile planet.

The Final Act of Betrayal. By Cheryl Hodson.

A Blake's 7 fan-fic. First written 1984... Then rewritten 1990... Now revised 2009. In memory of Terry Nation.


End file.
